undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 30
This is Issue 30 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Palm". This issue is Odin-centric. 310, Palm Two days ago, Chad became the leader of this town. So far he has done pretty good. I liked the way Sylvest handled it, but he’s dead, so I doubt he’ll come in charge agian. Chad has been using a lot of time with Stanley and William. They are both very nice, especially Stanley. He seems a little unstable, but don’t we all? Right now I am working on this windmill along with Texas, Ridley, William and two of the town’s engineers; Gord Rivera, a grumpy, lazy man, and Juan Valentina, a nice, quiet man. Gord isn’t very nice. Actually, I don’t like him, and I usually like most people. Juan is very nice, though. “Gord, that’s your fourth break this hour.” Juan Valentina says in a tired tone. He is working on the engine to the windmill, with Ridley. “You know, Valentina, I’ve been put in charge of this, so I can do what I want.” Gord says, and takes out a cigarette. Juan sighs, and begins to walk towards where Texas, William and I are working on a steel frame. We are inside a big warehouse in the outskirts of the town. It has all the materials we need, and is somewhat safe from zombies. “Has he always been like that?” Texas mutters to William. William smiles and says: “He used to be worse.” “What do you mean by that, Will?” Gord asks and jumps down from the table, on which he was sitting. He heads towards us. “Worse?” William looks up and his smile fades. “I were just joking...” William says. I see his hand slowly move towards his gun, which is shoved down his pants. “Thought so.” Gord says and yawns. “We better finish this. Valentina, can you finish the engine while I go to get us some lunch?” Juan, who is going through a toolbox, looks up and says: “Not alone. That would take forever.” Gord smiles. “Too bad. We don’t have that much time.” He says and begins to walk towards the exit of the warehouse. Juan swallows hard and sighs. I lay down the welder and walk over to Juan, sitting down next to him. I begin to fasten some cables to each other, even though I have no idea how to do this. “He’s just scared. After what happened to Sylvest, I understand it.” I say and smile. “You don’t understand.” Juan begins. “We had worked together for years. He used to be so nice.” I nod. “I see.” I once took a two week course on how to talk to people. As janitor, I talked a lot to depressed children. Somehow, it actually made me feel good to help them. On that course, I learned not to say too much, but let the patient talk. That’s what I’m doing right now. “The zombies have changed him.” Juan says and looks at me. “I just want Gord back... The real Gord.” I place my hand on Juan’s shoulder. “I understand. You will, don’t worry. One day, he’ll realize how much he has changed.” Juan smiles and unfasten the cables that I fastened together. He then look at me and say: “Never the white and yellow cable together.” Later this day, we are all sitting around the table, eating some chicken that Esther cooked. She is an amazing cook. Miles suddenley breaks the silence: “I have something to say.” “Me too.” Esther says, and looks at Ridley. We all look at either Miles or Esther. I look at Miles, who is the first to reveal his secret: “I’ve got a job with Axel Durwin. In a few days we’re going to take to Waynesburg Refugee Camp... Where Gavin Cart was.” Miles says, slowly. We all look at him.  “Amazing.” I say. “Find out who he is.” “Esther.” Chad says, looking at the woman. Chad and Esther are really good friends it seems. Not like lovers, but a step under that. Though, Esther is with Ridley, and Chad knows that. “Yea...” Esther begins. “I... I’m pregnant.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Odin Thormann *Ridley Johnson *Texas Starr *William Seck *Esther Tricker *Gord Rivera *Juan Valentina Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues